Field Diamond
by 0nlooker
Summary: "The moment we were all waiting for." (Miyuki POV) Happy Birthday my sunshine child! (Originally Posted on AO3)
Ahhh this is my first fanfic of this fandom so thank you for reading this. It's been a few years since I've posted one so I'm rusty. I wasn't going to publish this until much later but after stalking the wiki a couple of days ago I noticed that our beloved sunshine child's birthday was on the 15th of May. So this is rushed and will probably have a lot of errors.

Don't hesitate to point them out :D

This is the first time I've done something like this for a character (present) ahhhh *nervous*  
 **Please Note** somewhere in this will have a **[ #TEXT ]** on it. I forgot that FF doesn't give links so I wrote the name of the OST and I hope guys listen to it as you read because this fic wouldn't have been created if it weren't for it.

* * *

Kazuya was still sore from his daily training menu as he went to grab his dinner from the lunch ladies. Who handed him a tray of chicken Katsu curry with a motherly smile on their lips. He looked around the dining hall for an empty seat. He immediately heard the screech of Eijun's voice from the far end of the hall. They seemed to be arguing about something that happened when they were running.

Kazuya swore if the two second year pitchers hadn't constantly assaulted him with requests of ' _please catch for me!_ ' almost every time they see him; he would have thought that they were training for an Olympic marathon. He rolled his eyes inwardly and reluctantly went to sit next at the last free seat- which was next to the noisiest one.

"Ahh! Miyuki Kazuya! Catch my pitches after dinner!" the second year brunet demanded as soon as he saw Kazuya.

The other second year, Furuya, didn't say anything but there was an aura around him that seemed out of this world.

 _SIGH.  
._

 _._

"Shut up." Kazuya sighed reluctantly. 'Where's my honorifics…' he said to himself as he sat down.

"OSH! OSH OSH! OOOOSSHH-" the loud mouth was interrupted by Kuramochi, his vice-captain, with a swift kick. Usually aimed on the other's behind but seeing as the younger brunet was sitting down the third year settled on the younger's chair.

" _Shut up_ Bakamura."

Eijun swiftly zipped his mouth.

Kazuya could only look in envy as his rival/friend made the loud mouth shut up with a single warning. He has to know the other's secret. "How do you DO that?" he asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh that?" Youichi turned his head towards Kazuya, "Respect. _Nah_ , Sawamura?" With a finality to his voice.

Kazuya turned his head towards Sawamura. He could see that the younger's eyes had turned cat-eyed and was sweating bullets; even more so than during practice.

"Ahahaha… Respect. Indeed. Quite so Kuramochi-senpai!" Eijun chuckled nervously, making everyone at the table stare at the pitcher.

 _SIGH_.

.

.

.

.

Dinner, although it was boisterous as ever there was a sense of restlessness within the team. Nerves were high and tension seem to get under everyone's skin. Everyone seemed to keep glancing at the clock near the entrance of the dinner.

06:52 pm

06:53 pm

Today was the day for the announcement of the new regulars. 7.00 pm at the gymnasium was where the meeting was going to be held.

Kazuya was close to finishing his dinner as he heard a round of 'thanks for the food' accompanied by the screech of the dining chairs dragging on the floor. He rushed to finish the remainder of his meal before clapping his hands together. He said his thanks before picking up his tray to be washed. Once he left the dinner hall he saw Eijun and Youichi talking to each other- it seemed that they were waiting for him.

"Oi! Miyuki." Youichi hollered.

"What is it?" Kazuya jogged over to the pair.

"Do you think that any of the other first years are gonna make the cut?"

"Hhmmm… It was a pretty close call between some of them. It's kind of hard to say." He spoke truthfully. He could see the potential in some of them- they had their pros and cons so he really didn't know who the head coach was going to choose.

"Well, _I_ -" Before Eijun could finish he was interrupted by someone calling Youichi.

"-mochi! I need to talk to you about something." a third year yelled.

"Well I gotta go. See you guys soon." Youichi jogged his way to the person calling him.

.

Eijun and Kazuya were left alone. They could catch snippets of conversations from the people walking past them. Most talked about the selections, others were something they read or a baseball game they recorded.

The pair didn't say much but Kazuya could tell how stiff Eijun's shoulders were. Kazuya called Eijun his by name but the younger didn't reply. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Oi, Bakamura." Kazuya nudged the younger brunet with his shoulders. "Don't think too hard your brain might explode. What little of it left that is."

Eijun quickly snapped out of his trance and glared at the catcher. "MIYUKI KAZUYA how-"

Kazuya quickly interrupted him by covering Eijun's mouth with his hand. "Stop calling me by full name and why won't you call me senpai?"

"You have to earn it you evil glasses!" Eijun huffed as he crossed his arms.

Kazuya chuckled, it felt like this conversation has happened before. He reached to touch Eijun's hair and ruffled it.

The younger looked annoyed and tried to swat his arm away. It did the job but it made him laugh harder.

"You bastard I just brushed my hair." Eijun mutter as he tried to fix his hair as best he could.

Kazuya could feel his laughter gradually reining in as he tried to wipe the tear off his eye. "I'm glad you're feeling better Sawamura."

Eijun froze at Kazuya's words.

Kazuya could see the nervousness coming back in his eyes. Well damn..

.

.

.

.

"Thank you all for coming today. Glad to see everyone-"

Kazuya started to zone out the Coach's voice and tried to look for Eijun which was a risk considering he was at the front. He looked to his right and saw Eijun staring at his feet with a frown on his face. Kazuya could already imagine the sort of things the younger was thinking. He sighed to himself and turned his head towards the front once again.

For the next couple of minutes, the coach did his usual drill of congratulations and acknowledgements of players when his voice changed into a serious one.

"I will now announce the players moving up to the first string. I have based my decisions based on their performance on past scrimmages. The following people will be the ones carrying the name of our school- and those of you not called. I'd like you to support the first-string members up until the season starts. Number twenty will be.."

Kazuya only payed half the amount of attention than he should until he heard his name.

"Miyuki Kazuya, number two, catcher."

Kazuya walked towards the front with confidence and received the number with open arms. When he turned around he noticed the shocked faces of his team mates. He could tell that the surprise wasn't for him. He glanced around confused looking at all the familiar faces for answers. He saw Yoichi with his mouth wide open and Kazuya thinks that his eyes are a bit red. Then his eyes shifted to Zono who's legitimately crying.

 **[Play: DnA Ost 'Grow Stronger Together']**

'Huh? Was he that happy he got the position he wanted?' Kazuya mused.

He then saw Haruichi with a proud look to his face.

… What the hell had he missed? Then as he got closer to his original spot he saw Furuya looking down on a number patch already in his hands. Kazuya froze.

Furuya looked so shelled shocked and before Kazuya could ask anything he was interrupted by the coach's speech.

"Many of you know how long of a journey this person has taken. Many of you know who's the first person you'll see on the field training. Many of you know who's the last person to train. Some say that this has been long overdue. But now I'm proud to announce the ace of Seidou is.. Sawamura Eijun, second year, pitcher."

There was a collective gasp from the team. Then a pause, until a scrunch of gravel could be heard as Eijun walks to the front to accept the Ace number. Someone started to clap then it was followed by everyone else.

Kazuya could make out that Eijun's shoulders were shaking as he held his arms towards the coach to receive the number one patch. Kazuya couldn't hear what the coach was saying to Eijun other than the nods the younger gave to him. When he turned around Kazuya saw Eijun's face was a mess- big blobs of tears running down his face. If he looked closely he could see a subtle shine underneath the brunet's nose. Kazuya felt something straining to burst out, he held it for as long as he could. A laugh left his lips, unbelieving then he started to laugh even harder until his stomach started to hurt.

Eijun ignored Kazuya laughing and hugged the patch tightly. That's when he shouted his trade mark saying. "OSH! OSH! OSH! OOSSHHH!"

'Unbelievable' Kazuya thought to himself smiling at the idiot in front of him.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Play: DnA OST 'Curtain Call Under the Blue Sky']**

 **.**

"Oi Sawamura, it's our turn soon." Kazuya turned to look at said pitcher.

Eijun was still doing some stretches he learnt from the third years. "Just a few more seconds, Miyuki-senpai."

Kazuya didn't say anything back but looked at the younger brunet finish his set of stretches. He admired the physical change in Eijun; from the scrawny first year to this toned player.

"Done." Eijun said with a huff.

Their coach gave some orders to the pitcher before making his was to the dugout entrance.

"it's good that you warmed up." Kazuya commented.

" _Change.."_ the female commentator announced.

Kazuya looked at the younger once more before he saying "Are you ready.. partner?"

Eijun stepped out of the dugout "Osh!"

Kazuya crouched into position and beat his right fist into his glove when he saw Eijun turn around with the number '1' on his back shouting " _I'll be sending the balls flying, so I leave the rest to you!_ "

'My, my…'

.

.

The umpire shouted, "Play ball!"

.

* * *

.

I hope it was alright, it doesn't have all the interactions I want with Miyuki and Sawamura but it will have to do.  
I know I skipped a lot of.. content in this but Act II hit me hard with feels man, especially in the latest chapter (33).

Edit: I kind of feel bad for Furuya but Eijun would be the better Ace imo.

Any thoughts/critiques/criticism are welcome. I'd love to know what you thought.

But if you wanna discuss MiyuSawa to me I have tumblr (0nlooker)


End file.
